Rogue (Mega Man Star Force)
|-|Solo= |-|Rogue= |-|Sword Equipped= |-|Wielding Laplace= ] Summary Solo (better known by his EM Wave Human name, Rogue) is last living descendant of Mu. His unusual appearance led him to be ostracized from others and was bullied relentlessly by large groups, but he easily overpowered those who came at him alone. As a result, he rejects all forms of human relationships and seeks to restore Mu by any means necessary, leading to conflict with Mega Man after Rogue attacked a museum Geo and his friends had been visiting. He has become somewhat less antagonistic by the third game, being willing to engage in a (temporary) alliance with Geo and serves as an aloof ally on several occasions. Nevertheless, he makes his point clear that he has no intention of becoming friends with the hero and swears to delete him after Mega Man receives the Mu Metal from Sirius. After Rogue mastered the power of Noise, they met in the core of the Meteor G control system, though the result of the fight in unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Solo, Rogue/Burai, The Last Murian Origin: Mega Man Star Force Gender: Male Age: 11-12 (should be around the same age as Geo) Classification: Human, EM Wave Human, Murian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Swordsman, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility against non-EM beings, Intangibility Negation, Auto Lock-On System, Immunity to automatic targeting systems, Hypnosis, and Black Holes, Limited Precognition, Other powers through Battle Cards (But he rarely uses them), Constant Barrier Creation, Limited Dark Matter Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Flight, Super Armor Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Mega Man and is frequently touted as his greatest rival) | At least Solar System level (Has mastered the use of Noise and is far more powerful than before, is willing to fight Geo right after the latter defeated Sirius and Apollo Flame) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.6 Billion C via scaling from Geo, who reached Sagittarius A* in 5-10 minutes from Earth), potentially higher due to the Wave-Ride Boost System | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher (On par with Mega Man, who can casually catch a falling monorail tram car and easily stand inside of Sagittarius A*) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (On par with Mega Man) | At least Solar System Class (Far stronger than before) Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level (Survived numerous fights with Mega Man), Intangibility makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high (Has survived all of his fights with Mega Man and can easily cut his way through the legions of viruses in Meteor G while retaining enough power to cut down Corvus and Virgo in a single blow and was planning to defeat the Crimson Dragon and Sirius himself for their use of Murian technology) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with swords. Interplanetary with projectile attacks (Can fight across interstellar distances) Standard Equipment: * Ancient Star Carrier: An ancient version of the modern Star Carrier that allows Solo to EM Wave Change. However, he seems to have replaced it with a modern Hunter-VG by the third game. * Indie Proof: An item that serves as the source of his Dark Matter manipulation powers and allows him to grasp similarly intangible beings while making himself intangible to other EM beings like Mega Man (i.e. he can reach through Mega Man's chest to grab his face and throw him). * Laplace: His combat Wizard and sword, * Kamikakushi: A device that allows him to open holes into a pocket dimension, trapping non-EM beings inside or dropping them in numerous places around Earth. * Wave-Ride Boost System: A system of thrusters laid around his battle wear that allow him to achieve nearly unparalleled speed and maneuverability among EM Warriors as well as boosting the strength of his blows, * Wave Predictor: The visor that covers his face allows him to read how the surrounding EM Energy is affected by his opponents movements, granting him limited combat clairvoyance. Intelligence: Genius (Is extremely experienced in all forms of combat and easily overwhelmed Mega Man in seconds during their first encounter. He is more than willing to make deals with foes (but equally willing to double-cross them when necessary) and is completely ruthless in combat. As a Murian, he is also very experienced in mu technology which is stated to be more highly advanced than earth's technology) Weaknesses: Solo is often blinded by his rage and anger, making him act irrationally. Is easily agitated and will blindly attack anyone who has stolen a Murian Artifact. Somewhat of a sore loser. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Super Armor: '''Rogue is able to shrug off most attacks while in the midst of a charge, making it nearly impossible to interrupt his attacks unless he is countered just as he begins his attacks. * '''Mu Rejection Barrier: Rogue constantly produces Mu Rejection Barriers while in combat, blocking a single attack before shattering. However, these shields will shatter in the face of any attack, no matter how strong or weak it is (but will completely nullify it in the process). As a result, they can be dispelled by hitting them with a rapid-fire attack before closing in with a stronger weapon. However, these quickly regenerate, leaving very few windows for attack. In addition, Rogue is completely immune to targeting systems while these barriers are active. * Rogue Fist: Dashing in front of his opponent, he quickly nails them with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks. The longer he is allowed to use this attack, the more powerful it becomes. * Rogue Wave: By using the power of the Darklight Harvester ingrained in his Indie Proof, Rogue sends out numerous shockwaves with an uppercut to cut off his foe's path of escape. * Rogue Knuckle: Rogue uses the power of darkness to unleash a barrage of flaming fist-shaped projectiles to attack his opponent from all sides. These projectiles disorient and confuse the opponent with a direct hit, leaving them open to additional attacks. He frequently follows a successful use of this attack with a wide-reaching blade of compressed energy referred to as a "sonic boom" or with a simple flurry of slashing attacks. * Laplace Blade: With Laplace equipped, Rogue dashes to an opponent before cleaving them with a wide horizontal slash that's difficult to dodge but can be blocked. This attack paralyzes foes with a direct hit, leaving them open to additional attacks such as his Rogue Wave or Rogue Fist attacks. * Spin Blade: Rogue throws Laplace like a boomerang, attacking his target repeatedly from different angles before returning to him. * Rogue Break: His signature move, Rogue jumps into the air before quickly coming down on his opponent with a resounding crash, smashing the surrounding area with powerful dark flames and dealing great damage. This move is so powerful that Mega Man's shield is unable to withstand it, forcing him to dodge. * Blade Wrath: Rogue's strongest attack, consisting of two Spin Blades from opposite directions before descending on the opponent with an even more powerful version of his Rogue Break. The armor-penetrating power of the physical attacks along with the dark flames emitted by the attacks render the attack nearly impossible to block and extremely difficult to dodge. Key: Before MMSF3 Post-Game | After MMSF3 Post-Game Other Notable Victories: Gohan (Dragon Ball) Gohan's Profile (Both were 4-B, Ultimate Gohan was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Black Hole Users